


Care For A Drink?

by AL_C_HOPE



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is 23, Peter is a Little Shit, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_C_HOPE/pseuds/AL_C_HOPE
Summary: Kinktober Day One - (Semi) Public Sex





	Care For A Drink?

It was almost ten when Wade strolled into the bar. Josie’s was the name a place him and Peter would hang out at with Matthew when ever there was an excuse to have a Team Red team up.

He waltz in in an old black hoodie and skinny jeans immediately looking for his old friend Peter. The shorted boy was sitting at the bar sipping a beer while he stared at his phone. 

“Hey Petey how you doing bubble but?” The merc asked smiling as Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine Wade,” he answered with a slight smile once he looked at the elder. Wade didn’t have his mask on under the black hood and Peter could clearly see his blue eyes and scared skin.

“Oh come on, tell me something! Give me the tea, what’s happening? How’s things with the lady friend?” Wade’s hands had found their way to Peter’s shoulders and he shook the hero.

“Okay, 4 times 4 equals 16, Tony Stark sleeps with a night light and she dumped me,” Peter said looking down shyly at the last note.

“WHAT?!” Wade suddenly scream, “How could that bitch ever break up with my baby boy! Oh come in we are gonna break that whores car,” Wade had jumped up and began to walk towards the door when Peter shouted out confedntly,

“Or we can just get me drunk and you can help me for get she ever existed,” 

“Yeah your idea works to,” Wade said before asked the bartender for two more drinks to be brought over, seeing as Peter was three fourths the way through with his and Wade had every intention of holding true to his promise to get the younger boy drunk.

-lil time skip to say 12:30-

Bye this time both the men where shitfaced, Peter in uncontrollable fits of laughter and Wade arguing loudly with the boxes.

“No you’re in love with him!” He shouted causing Peter to laugh louder than before.

“Wait who’s in love with who?” He asked in between his giggling.

“Yellows trying to say this is where I fall I love with your bubble but,” the merc said waving his hands comically, “which is so not true!” He shouted before falling into his chair.

Neither where quite sure how they got this drunk despite both of their advanced healing -especially in the case of Wade whose powers should have been too strong to let him get even tipsy- not that either of them cared much.

“It’s cause the author is too fucking lazy to put any actual effort into a plot for this little fix here!” 

“Why don’t you just shut up and get to the part where you make me forget Gwen even exists?” Peter questioned lowly as he moved to sit in the elders lap giving him a prick on the mouth.

Wade made quick work of kissing the brunet back letting his roughly textured hands run through the younger silky hair. Shoving his tongue into the smaller mans mouth. Wade let out a low moan when Peter began to suck lightly on his tongue, 

“Hey take that somewhere else!” The bartender shouted at the two men.

Having absolutely no interest in letting himself be separated by Peter tonight Wade slung the younger over his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom of the old bar. Once inside Wade sat the younger on the sink counters before moving to lock the door. Then jumped back towards the younger man and began to ravish his mouth again. Soon Wade let his hands roam the younger body, slipping underneath the old t-shirt and finding the two little bulbs he had been searching for, loving the way Peter moaned into long mouth.

“Fuck please do something,” the younger moaned again, “please Wade please,”

“Don’t worry baby boy,” he whispered again, kissing the boy again before dropping to his knees and coming face to face (face to crotch?) with the hard outline of Peter’s cock. “Oh my gods I’m about to suck Spider-Man’d dick” he whispered.

“Then get to it,” Peter groaned, before unbuckling his now far too tight skinny jeans and pulling down the black boxer briefs to give Wade a nice view of the large appendage.

In honesty he was average size about six inches but also incredibly thick, and Wade couldn’t wait any longer to have Peter in his mouth.

To be the one who made Peter Parker come.

Giving an a kiss to the tip Wade maintained eyes contact with the man above him as he licked the heroes cock from base to tip. Before swallowing just the tip into his mouth causing Peter to groan again.

Soon Wade began to deepthoate the hero’s thick cock. Peter continued to pant and groan as Wade swallowed his cock suctioning his cheeks wanting feel all of the younger on his tongue. 

Peter began to mumble lowly as he thrust into Wade’s mouth fairly fast while the elder just groaned and moaned around him hoping to bring him closer to release. 

When the younger finally did it was with a low shout of Wade as he trusted a few last times.

 

“Fuck let me help you,” Peter said as Wade began to stand, immediately grabbing the mutants belt.

“Don’t worry baby boy,” Wade whispered,” I think it’s time to move this less public any ways,”


End file.
